


Другой выбор

by Taisin



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Ascension, Charname becoming god, Gen, Post Throne of Baal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Протагонист делает финальный выбор, остаться смертным или стать богом





	Другой выбор

Это… неожиданный вопрос.

А то. Я вообще неожиданный. Никто не принимает всерьез соплю-мага, а я раз — и Остановку Времени. И метеорами сверху. Внезапно. «И тут внезапно ты!» — как говорит Саревок.

Все до тебя спрашивали о сохранении личности.

Это потому, что они были серьезные. Как Саревок. К власти десятилетиями шли, ночей не спали, о силе своей думали. А во мне она сама завелась. И выросла. И теперь я не знаю, что с ней такой делать, а ты мне предлагаешь…

Другую силу.

Ну да. Мандат… смерть и убийства. Я умею убивать, даже умирать немного тоже, но быть этим я не смогу. Только не оставшись самим внезапным собой. Вы же по папе моему будете ностальгировать, я вам такое устрою! Из лучших побуждений. А я не хочу… устраивать. Я хочу, чтобы боли от смерти и убийств стало меньше, я хочу не делать ошибок.

Ты меня сможешь так изменить, чтобы я не делал ошибок, а?

Ты умрешь и переродишься.

Можешь, значит? Тогда отлично! Тогда давай.

Ты умрешь и переродишься.

Ну так богу смерти оно как бы и положено, нет?

Давай тогда. Сейчас.

Пока я не переду…


End file.
